


Dancing Daffodils (Танцующие нарциссы)

by gingerminded



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Greek Mythology, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mythology References, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Виктор почувствовал, как Любовь аккуратно вытирает его слёзы, продолжающие спускаться по щекам, и Никифорова затрясло. Он дрожал, и эта дрожь мелкими толчками разносилась по его телу, словно оглушающее эхо.Теперь он был в руках бога.Бог влюбляется в человека.





	1. с первого взгляда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dancing Daffodils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957245) by [grayclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayclouds/pseuds/grayclouds). 



> На фикбуке тоже постится (я в основном там): https://ficbook.net/readfic/5301579

Виктор всегда был абсолютно обычным человеком с абсолютно обычными желаниями и потребностями, которые были актуальны в его абсолютно обычной жизни. Всё было так до тех пор, пока он жил в деревне.

К сожалению, лишь немногому в сердце мужчины позволено быть простым и незамысловатым. В итоге, когда он стал старше, то очень явно ощутил острое лезвие меча, приставленное к горлу. У него оставалось два варианта: смерть или изгнание, — поэтому Виктор переехал в небольшую хижину на краю Великого леса, начиная свою новую жизнь в качестве охотника-отшельника.

Теперь его дни стали обычными, как он и хотел: большую часть времени он либо охотится и добывает пропитание, либо работает в саду, по максимуму избегая походов в близлежащие деревни. Это очень одинокая жизнь (особенно для того, кто всегда предпочитал находиться в компании и любил внимание со стороны других), но Виктору было комфортно от такой простоты.

Но это, как и всё в жизни Никифорова, не могло продолжаться долго.

Однажды, когда Виктор остановился передохнуть во время охоты, он заметил необычный цветок, уединённо росший около реки. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел цветов на берегу реки, но что-то заинтересовало Никифорова в этом одиноком растении, висящем над краем берега и норовящем упасть в быстрое течение с каждым дуновением ветра.

Он вышел из тени деревьев к бледно-жёлтому нарциссу, купавшемуся в лучах солнца и сверкавшему в разы ярче, чем текущая под ним вода.

На секунду Виктор захотел его сорвать, но он сразу отбросил эту мысль. Было бы неправильно ломать что-то столь прекрасное из-за мимолётного желания.

Вместо этого Виктор подошёл ближе, убирая за ухо длинную прядь волос, и уже собирался присесть около цветка на краю берега, когда его остановил на половине пути услышанный где-то за спиной хруст.

— Здравствуй, — услышал Виктор. После стольких лет вечно настороженной жизни парень натянул тетиву лука даже до того, как он полностью развернулся. Острый конец стрелы был сразу же направлен на горло незнакомца, стоящего в паре метров от него, там, откуда Виктор недавно пришёл.

Как так вышло, что он не услышал приближения этого человека? Никифоров внимательно осмотрел парня. Тот выглядел довольно просто: на нём был длинный плащ, под которым можно разглядеть простую тунику и штаны. Никакого оружия у него при себе не тоже было (по крайней мере видимого, потому что под тем плащом довольно просто спрятать кинжал, а то и два).

— Здравствуй, — ответил Виктор с дружелюбной улыбкой, и только напряжённые руки выдавали его волнение. — Гуляешь?

Незнакомец легонько улыбнулся в ответ, выглядя слишком невозмутимо для человека, на которого направлен натянутый лук. Его глаза, кажущиеся в тени чёрными, как смоль, перестали смотреть на Виктора и обратили внимание на нарцисс позади парня.

— Я искал тебя, — сказал он, на что Виктор вопросительно наклонил голову. До того, как Никифоров успел ответить, незнакомец снова посмотрел на него и, помотав головой, сказал:  
— Я не из деревни.

Никифорову было довольно сложно в это поверить.  
— Тогда зачем ты искал меня? И кто ты вообще такой?

Незнакомец медлил, обдумывая вопрос некоторое время, пока Виктор ждал его ответа, и в итоге произнёс:  
— Тебе было одиноко.

Это не отвечало ни на один из вопросов Виктора, что ещё больше запутало парня. От взгляда незнакомца становилось неловко, потому что тот будто мог через глаза заглянуть прямо в голову. Никифоров чувствовал себя уязвимым и беззащитным, несмотря на то, что с оружием стоял именно он.

Виктор тяжело и протяжно выдохнул: ему эта ситуация уже начинала надоедать, и он всерьёз подумывал над тем, чтобы просто развернуться и уйти. Он же всего лишь хотел поохотиться с утра, а в итоге его затянули в какую-то мистическую чепуху с предположительно ненормальным собеседником. Но с другой стороны это был хороший шанс, чтобы вырваться из той скучной рутины, в которую Виктор сам себя и загнал. Побег от тихой размеренной жизни.

— Давай попробуем ещё раз, — весело сказал Виктор. — Зачем ты меня искал?

Незнакомец опять держал паузу, его взгляд беспорядочно метался из сторону в сторону, и почему-то внезапно он стал казаться намного моложе:  
— Одна девушка попросила меня встретиться с тобой.

Виктор напрягся.  
— Сара?  
Они не виделись около года, а последнее полученное от неё письмо пришло месяцы назад. Парень неуверенно опустил лук.  
— Зачем?

— Она думает, что ты… — незнакомец остановился, будто подбирая нужное слово. Он снова наклонил голову, но на этот раз стал рассматривать землю под ногами. Виктор не мог сказать точно из-за тени, но тот парень будто покраснел.

— Что я что? — надавил Никифоров, подстрекаемый любопытством.

— Ей кажется, что я тебе нужен.

Повисла неловкая тишина: Виктор моргнул, а незнакомец беспокойно заёрзал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и всё поправляя свой ремень. Такую реакцию было очень приятно видеть, особенно после того, как он невозмутимо на всё отвечал.

Но ситуацию это особо не прояснило.

— Хорошо, допустим. — уступил Виктор, убирая стрелу обратно в колчан, но всё же придерживая руку около ножа, прицепленного к ремню.  
— И зачем ты мне нужен? Что такого ты делаешь?

Незнакомец продолжает молчать, беспокойство будто выветривается из его жестов и позы, заменяясь на задумчивость.  
— Чаще всего я свожу людей друг с другом. Но иногда я разлучаю их навсегда.

Виктор недовольно нахмурился:  
— Я не понимаю.

— Я знаю, — ответил парень, снисходительно улыбаясь, но затем его лицо снова приняло болезненно грустное выражение, а уголки губ снова опустились.

От его взгляда Никифорову стало очень некомфортно, но он теперь хотя бы был уверен в том, что этот парень — явно не нанятый братом Сары убийца.  
Это, конечно, не подводило его ближе к осознанию того, что сейчас происходит, однако и расплывчатые ответы на вопросы, которые он получал, продолжали заводить его в тупик и совсем не помогали.

Виктор воспользовался моментом и решил повнимательнее разглядеть своего собеседника. До этого он обратил внимание только на одежду и на возможное оружие, которое могло быть у незнакомца, игнорируя всё остальное (ну, если не считать глаз, цвет которых он всё ещё определить не смог из-за тени, отбрасываемой деревьями и покрывающей его). Его волосы были очень тёмными, коротко стрижеными и зачёсанными назад.

Виктор отметил для себя, что было нечто странное в тенях, окружавших его собеседника. Создавалось ощущение, что они вот-вот начнут двигаться, если смотреть на них достаточно долго. И выглядели они скорее не как тени, а как большой плотный кусок ткани, обёрнутый вокруг незнакомца.

Или это всё ему просто померещилось, потому что он довольно мало спал.

Это казалось наиболее вероятным обоснованием происходящего.

— Наверно, стоит начать сначала, — пробормотал Виктор, обращаясь по большей части к себе и переводя взгляд с теней обратно на лицо собеседника. — Как тебя зовут?

— Меня… — парень опять замолчал, прикусывая нижнюю губу. — У меня много имён.

— Ты много путешествуешь?

Незнакомец в ответ поморщил лоб:  
— Не совсем.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал угадывать? — поинтересовался Виктор. Наверно, большинство людей к этому моменту уже сильно раздражились бы из-за уклончивых ответов, но Никифоров слишком долго не разговаривал с другим человеком, а поэтому мог получать только положительные эмоции от происходящего.  
— Ассасин? А может шпион? Или писатель с огромной любовью к псевдонимам? — продолжал он, на что незнакомец снова покачал головой.

— Тогда что ты?

Парень выглядел довольно противоречиво после вопроса, продолжая отводить взгляд от Виктора, терпеливо продолжающего ждать ответа. Чем бы ни занимался его собеседник, это не может быть _настолько_ плохо, ведь его всё-таки прислала Сара.

— Не уверен, что ты мне поверишь, — задумчиво ответил незнакомец.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.

Парень в ответ на это хмыкнул, а затем кивнул, будто соглашаясь с принятым у себя в голове решением.

Никифоров внимательно следил за человеком, выходящим из тени, когда его сердце пропустило удар.

_Он сиял._

Не так, как румянец на бледной коже. И не так, как улыбка на лице. Точно так же, как раньше его окружала тень, теперь вокруг него собрался солнечный свет. Это неземное золотое свечение покрывало его полностью, будто одеяло. Виктор застыл на месте.

Незнакомец добро и тепло улыбнулся:

— Я Любовь.


	2. клятва

— Очень странное место выбрал этот цветок, — тихо сказал Любовь, смотря на нарцисс, из-за которого Виктор собственно и появился на этом берегу (хотя сейчас это было уже неважно).

Виктор знал о магии, знал о колдунах, которые могли руками создавать огонь, о лекарях, которые стягивали раны свечением рук, об оракулах, которые передавали божественные пророчества простым смертным, он знал о храмах, и ритуалах, и верующих, посвящавших свои жизни служению богам, но никогда, никогда это не интересовало и не трогало его.

Всё, чего Виктор хотел, — это прожить спокойную обычную жизнь.

— Виктор, с тобой всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил парень, представившийся как _«Любовь»_ и излучающий даже днём яркий свет. — Наверно, это была плохая идея. Может мне…

Любовь попытался подойти ближе, но Виктор быстрым плавным движением снял с пояса нож и приставил его к шее собеседника.

— Кто ты такой на самом деле? — требовательно, но дрожащим голосом спросил Виктор (он начинал нервничать, потому что глаза видят одно, а рассудок и здравый смысл твердят про совсем другое). — Колдун, пытающийся обдурить меня?

— Ты напуган, — грустно ответил на это Любовь, прожигая Виктора взглядом своих шоколадных глаз, и колени парня, казалось, подогнулись под тяжестью этого взора: он врывался в сознание Виктора, как огромная волна, и Никифоров понимал, что он слабее, чем Любовь. — Не бойся. Я всего лишь хочу помочь.

Рука, держащая нож, вздрогнула.  
—  _Кто ты?_

— Я Любовь.

Он не понимает.

Любовь пододвинулся ещё ближе, лезвие ножа уже вжалось в его горло. Звук журчащей воды остановил Виктора от отхода назад, потому что он мог потерять равновесие и упасть, если бы подвинулся ещё хоть на сантиметр. Любовь продолжал обеспокоенно на него смотреть.

— Я Любовь, — в очередной раз повторил парень, — но, как я уже сказал, у меня много имён. Твоя подруга Сара звала меня Эрос.

Виктор шокировано посмотрел на него.

Эрос. Бог любви.

Его собеседник утверждал, что он _бог_.

Здравый смысл продолжал убеждать Виктора, что этот парень просто ненормальный колдун, показывающий свои магические фокусы, что боги никогда не будут ходить по земле среди смертных, а даже если и будут, то он последний человек, которого захотел бы навестить бог.

Но какая-то часть Никифорова чувствовала, как свет, излучаемый Любовью, просачивается в его руки, будто согревающий огонь домашнего камина, чувствовала, как тяжесть всего небесного свода опускается на плечи, когда Любовь на нее смотрит, и поэтому сомневалась.

— Я уже понял, что ты не поверишь мне, пока я тебе не докажу, — вздыхая, сказал Любовь и до того, как Виктор успел придумать, что сказать или сделать в ответ на это абсурдное заявление, схватил парня за запястье.

В ту же секунду все воспоминания, которые Никифоров на протяжении долгого времени пытался забыть, пронеслись перед глазами, заставляя его проживать их снова в ускоренном режиме, не давая останавливаться ни на одном дольше пары секунд.

Воспоминания об отце, катающем его в детстве на плечах.

О матери, которая, нежно целуя в макушку, укладывала спать.

О них троих вместе, поедающих тёплый обед в холодный зимний день.

О том, как он вытирал пот с маминого лба, когда та заболела.

О том, как он пытался остановить кровотечение из колотой раны на боку отца.

О том, как он хоронил их: сперва отца, а через некоторое время и мать.

— Ох-х, — резко выдохнул Любовь, а Виктор не осознавал, что опустился на колени до тех пор, пока не увидел, как Любовь делает то же самое и обнимает его. — Мне очень жаль. Они правда любили тебя.

Боль в груди была очень знакомой, но сейчас болело сильнее, чем когда-либо, потому что эти кадры будто вскрыли старый шрам тупым ножом, который тут же начал кровоточить. Он посмотрел Любви в глаза, открыл рот и попытался что-то сказать, но не смог: звуки застревали в горле из-за скорби и благоговения, и он не смог отвести взгляд.

Виктор почувствовал, как Любовь аккуратно вытирает его слёзы, продолжающие спускаться по щекам, и Никифорова затрясло. Он дрожал, и эта дрожь мелкими толчками разносилась по его телу, словно оглушающее эхо.

Теперь он был в руках бога.

В голове пронёсся импульс, вызванный первобытными рефлексами, инстинктом самосохранения и желанием выжить, говорящий, что он должен был поклониться Любви в ноги и выразить своё почтение.

Но он замер и не мог выдавить из себя ни одного слова.

— Ты как-то притих, — обеспокоенно подмечает Любовь. — Это было слишком, да?

Виктор сумел закрыть глаза и медленно, глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы как-то унять сердце, которое билось в грудной клетке, как птица, отчаянно желавшая вырваться на свободу. Любовь всё ещё держал его лицо в своих ладонях, размывая и затуманивая мысли, этого простого касания кожи было достаточно, чтобы окончательно добить остатки понимания происходящего, убеждая парня руководствоваться чувствами, а не разумом.

— Виктор?

Даже его голос и то, как мягко он произносил «Виктор», звучало как уловка, чтобы парень полностью отдался желаниям, вожделению и своим капризам.

Пытаясь вернуть ясность мысли и сфокусироваться на чём угодно, кроме сидящего перед ним бога, Виктор наконец смог выдавить из себя слова.

— Почему? — Любовь убирает руки и кладет их на колени, и Виктор с нажимом повторяет вопрос. — Почему я?

Никифоров понимал, почему Сара просила именно Любовь посетить его (она всё-таки была высшей жрицей храма Эроса). Но это не объясняло того, _почему_ этот парень действительно здесь находился. С какой стати богу — ну или кто он там — прислушиваться к этой молитве и приходить на землю только для того, чтобы увидеться с Виктором?

Миллионы людей молятся о любви каждый день, у миллионов людей болит душа, и они страдают, у миллионов людей отсутствие любви вырезало сердце, миллионы людей не знали любви никогда.

Тогда почему именно он?

— Потому что тебе было одиноко, — в очередной раз повторяет Любовь, но яснее от этого Виктору не становится. — А ещё мне очень нравится Сара, и не каждый день она просит меня об одолжении.

Виктор снова не смог найти слов, что начинало превращаться в неприятную привычку. Сару скорее всего удар хватит, если Виктор ей расскажет, что она смогла призвать бога, поэтому он решил никогда не упоминать эту ситуацию при девушке. Разумеется, всё при условии, что это был не просто глупый сон.

Кстати о богах.

— Ты сказал… твоё имя… — Виктор остановился, всё ещё не уверенный в том, что происходящее — это не галлюцинация, а затем всё-таки спросил: — Что ты такое?

— Я Любовь — в очередной раз отвечал тот, уже порядком раздражившись. Виктор еле сдержался от вздоха.

— Это да. Но _что_ ты? — спросил Виктор и в ответ получил молчание и долгий взгляд, поэтому ему пришлось дополнить вопрос. — Ты Эрос?

— Если это то, кем ты меня видишь, то да.

Да помогут ему нормальные боги!

— Мне звать тебя Эрос? Или просто Любовь? — уточнил Виктор, придумывая себе очередную теорию, которая объяснит происходящее: просто он сошёл с ума из-за долго пребывания в одиночестве и создал себе воображаемого собеседника, принявшего форму бога любви (что может много рассказать о состоянии его психики на тот момент). — Я должен добавлять к этому какой-то титул? Например, Господь или… Я не очень знаю, как правильно обращаться к богам, если честно.

Любовь посмотрел на него с огромным удивлением, которое почти сразу сменилось на раздражение.  
— Тебе не нужно беспокоиться об этом! — простонал он, тряся головой. — Я вообще не понимаю, почему вы поклоняетесь мне! Все эти храмы, и ритуалы, и подношения. Это вы породили меня. Так что обращайся со мной так, как обращался бы с теми, кого любишь

— Но ты _светишься_ , — ответил Виктор.

— Да, я свечусь, — сказал Любовь, наклонив голову. — Хочешь, чтобы я перестал?

Виктор нахмурился:  
— А ты можешь?

Создавалось ощущение, что он смотрел на затухающую свечу: за секунды яркий свет, формировавшийся прямо на коже бога, будто бы вернулся внутрь его тела, оставляя перед Виктором абсолютно обычного парня. Ощущение туманности и неясности испарилось вместе со свечением. Виктору перестало казаться, что он немного сходит с ума, и его разум больше не был перегружен попытками осознать, что за существо находится перед ним.

— Да, так намного проще, спасибо большое, — сказал Виктор, почёсывая шею и осознавая, что он довольно сильно вспотел. — Но я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем тебе тратить своё время на помощь мне, и на то, что она за собой повлечёт. Да, тебя попросила высшая жрица, но в мире каждый день тысячи людей молят тебя о чём-то, ведь так?

Любовь сидел и смотрел на свои колени, а затем внезапно поднялся на ноги. Виктор не был до конца уверен (потому что его идея показалась ему абсурдной сразу, как появилась), но парень нервничал.

— Я… — Любовь немного заикался. — Я слежу за тобой уже… уже несколько месяцев… я не маньяк какой-то, нет! Я следил издалека, просто поглядывал время от времени. В конце концов люди не создавались одиночками. И мне стало интересно, я думал, что ты исключение, ведь некоторые любят уединение. Но ты был таким... таким _несчастным_.

Виктор оцепенел.

— Ты следил за мной?

Взгляд Любви полон отчаяния.

— Я очень хорошо понимаю, что ты не единственный, кто страдает, — говорил бог, выглядя всё более измученно и утомлённо. — И... и я знаю, что у меня не должно быть любимчиков, но Сара рассказала о том, что ты сделал для неё, и как долго ты страдал, и ты… ты такой добрый, такой храбрый, такой красивый, и… Виктор, я понимаю, что ты мне не поверишь, но ты заслуживаешь больше любви, _намного больше_!

Виктор судорожно втянул воздух, его грудь буквально пылала. Любовь схватил Никифорова за плечи: в глазах бога стояли слёзы.

— Я помогу тебе, — Любовь клянётся. — Я помогу тебе её найти.

После долгой паузы Виктор выдаёт короткое «ох» (потому что, что ещё он мог сказать богу?).

Он не заслужил этого. Он не стоит этого. Он очень хотел бы отказаться.

Но Любовь смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и он не смог.


	3. благие намерения

Три дня спустя Любовь так и не исчез, продолжая быть рядом каждое утро, когда Виктор просыпался. Из этого можно было сделать лишь два вывода: либо он окончательно сходил с ума, либо бог любви действительно решил помочь ему.

Виктор всё же склонялся к первому.

— У тебя разве нет дел поважнее? — спросил Виктор на третий день, сидя за столом в своем маленьком домике, который едва ли мог вместить двух человек. — У бога точно должны быть дела важнее, чем нянчить какого-то смертного.

Любовь прислонился спиной к окну. Солнечные лучи придавали его волосам приятный медовый оттенок.  
— Ты не «какой-то смертный», — подарив Виктору неодобрительный взгляд, настаивал он. — Кроме того, какие еще у меня могут быть дела?

— Ну, знаешь… Обычные божественные дела, — махнул рукой Виктор, отпивая свой чай, — Отвечать на молитвы, чудеса творить, например.

— Это не совсем то, чем я занимаюсь, — Любовь нахмурился.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что я не могу заставить людей что-то сделать. Ты можешь месяцами молиться о том, чтобы кто-то влюбился в тебя или ответил взаимностью на твои чувства, но я не способен выполнить это. Я здесь не для того, чтобы работать свахой, я просто существую.

— И ты слышишь молитвы прямо сейчас? — Виктор с любопытством пристально посмотрел на Любовь.

— Да, — ответил он, свел брови и посмотрел наверх, прежде чем вернуться взглядом к Виктору и продолжить. — И немало.

— И ты слышишь их все _одновременно_?

Любовь пожал плечами, и этот жест казался таким… человеческим.

— Будь ты на моем месте, ты бы, вероятно, просто умер от такого давления. Я же ощущаю это несколько иначе. Я не просто тело, это лишь моя точка сосредоточения. Кроме того, я… — Любовь на секунду замолчал. — Наверное… Как вода. Существую везде и являюсь частью всех и каждого.

— Ах, ну разумеется, — вздохнул Виктор. Если это лишь начало его нервного срыва, то он в самом плохом смысле был поражён глубиной собственного подсознания, которое смогло создать такую сложную галлюцинацию. — Но если это так, то зачем тебе вообще тело?

На лице Любви появилась неловкая улыбка.

— Ты не хочешь отвечать мне, не так ли? — выгнув брови, спросил Виктор.

— Не особо.

Такой ответ не вызвал никакого удивления: днем ранее Никифоров спросил, существуют ли другие боги и богини, и Любовь тоже был очень скрытен и молчалив. А когда Виктор поинтересовался, является ли правдой старинная история о том, что человек был создан из глины и огня, Любовь слишком уж абсурдно сменил тему, вдруг заметив, как замечательно блестит пряжка на ремне Виктора.

Достаточно сказать, что у Любви были вещи, которые он предпочитал держать в секрете. Если бы Виктор был одним из тех, кого крайне интересуют вопросы мироздания, то он бы уже рвал на себе волосы, но Никифоров прекрасно прожил свою жизнь, не зная ответов, так что сейчас они тоже не стали особо необходимыми.

— Прости, если я задаю слишком много вопросов, — Виктор водил пальцем по краю своей кружки, — Всё же не каждый день выпадает шанс поговорить с Богом. Я тебе жутко надоел, да?

— Виктор, я здесь, чтобы _помочь_ , — с некоторой грустью ответил Любовь, слезая с подоконника и подходя к столу. — Что я могу сделать, если ты так упорно отказываешься говорить о…

— Нет! — громко перебив своего собеседника, Виктор вскочил со стула и быстрым шагом направился к двери, ведущей в сад. — Не о чем разговаривать! Абсолютно!

— Виктор…

— Только посмотри на это! — крикнул Никифоров, остановившись в дверном проеме, глядя на улицу с такой ненастоящей улыбкой, что аж лицо сводило. — Моя репа растет довольно неплохо!

Позади Любовь вздохнул.

— Ты хотя бы подумаешь о прогулке в город?

— О боже, это что, сорняки?

— Виктор! — он услышал шаги за мгновение до того, как рука, опущенная после на его плечо, повернула его на сто восемьдесят градусов. — Ты не можешь постоянно избегать всего вокруг.

— Ну это мы ещё посмотрим, — произнес, словно ответив на вопрос, Виктор, ловя обеспокоенный взгляд Любви.

Он опять сказал самому себе, что он в порядке, заходя обратно в дом и с грохотом закрывая дверь.

Врать самому себе Виктор тоже уже привык.

***

После этих трёх дней Любовь начал периодически уходить и возвращаться, но его визиты всегда означали какое-то срочное дело. И, несмотря на это, он ни разу не использовал свои божественные силы, чтобы убедить Виктора).

Он выбрал более… человеческий путь.

 _Нытье_.

— Ну пожа-а-алуйста, тебе даже не придётся ни с кем разговаривать! — Любовь ходил за Виктором по лесу, пока тот проверял ловушки.

— Нет, — ответил тот в очередной раз, наклонившись к одной из ловушек, спрятанной под листвой. Поняв, что никто не попался в установленный капкан, Виктор положил туда еще пару ломтиков моркови и яблока. Кролик не был его любимой едой, но выход на охоту не гарантирует успех. Всегда нужно было иметь запасной вариант.

Любовь стоял на своем:  
 — Мы можем просто прогуляться вдоль улиц, окунуться в эту атмосферу, может, зайти в парочку магазинов, если…

Виктор шумно вздохнул, резко остановившись и прижав руку ко лбу.  
— Как много раз я должен сказать «нет», чтобы ты наконец услышал меня?

— И что дальше? Просто останешься здесь, в лесу до конца своих дней, как какой-то отшельник?

Ответ был краток.

 — Да, — произнес Никифоров, продолжив идти, игнорируя недоверчивый взгляд бога.

Когда нытье перестало работать, Любовь пытался пойти на хитрость, и это бы сработало, будь в нём хоть частичка коварства.

— Что ты делаешь?

Любовь застыл в центре комнаты, сжимая в руках баночки со специями. Он медленно повернулся, встретившись с сонными глазами Виктора.

— О, я просто, — глаза бога забегали по комнате. — Переставляю их для тебя!

Виктор лишь сложил руки на груди и вскинул брови, сохраняя молчание.

— … и сейчас верну их на место, — пробормотал Любовь, признавая свое поражение.

Виктор подумал, что после стольких дней бесконечного нытья и множественных попыток порчи и прятанья его ценных или незаменимых вещей (например, лука, охотничьих ножей, наконечников для стрел и многого другого), худшее уже позади, но потом Любовь исчез и не появлялся несколько дней.

Его отсутствие вызывало какое-то горьковато-сладкое чувство. По крайней мере, так Никифоров говорил самому себе, на самом же деле, оно было просто горьким и неприятным, но Виктору, конечно, лучше знать, ему следовало радоваться, что весь этот кошмар закончился.

Так что он продолжил жить своей обычной жизнью, и совершенно не чувствовал нехватки вечно веселого бормотания Любви за своей спиной.

Прошла неделя, и Любовь снова появился у него на пороге с последней идеей потенциального возвращения Виктора в общество.

Соблазнением.

Честно говоря, Виктор практически сразу почувствовал, что… что-то не «не так», но определённо изменилось, как только открыл дверь и увидел Любовь, который выглядел так, будто бы секунду назад встал с кровати.

Его волосы были «изящно растрепаны»: будто бы он только что запустил в них пальцы, а после позволил темным прядям опуститься там, где те захотят. Плаща на нем не было, а туника аккуратно лежала на его плечах. Глубокий вырез оголял нежную кожу и острые ключицы, будто бы приглашая флиртовать с их обладателем.

Безусловно, Никифоров был заворожен.

— И снова здравствуй, _Виктор_ , — промурлыкал Любовь, легко касаясь его подбородка, и только после этого Виктор понял, что он стоит с открытым ртом.

В ужасе он быстро закрыл его и нервно сглотнул. Его глаза продолжали исследовать оголенную шею Любви. Дверная ручка, казалось, вот-вот развалится, так сильно Виктор сжимал ее, но он просто _не мог_ отвести взгляд. Никак не мог перестать смотреть. И он ненавидел это.

Он жутко ненавидел себя за это.

— Ты…— начал Виктор, но осознал, что не в состоянии контролировать свой голос. С трудом он закончил: — Эмм… Ты вернулся. И изменился.

— Пра-а-авда?

Любовь явно его дразнил: голос был нежный и низкий, словно перебор арфы. Изменения совсем небольшие, но эти веселость и игривость, которые обычно проглядывались в улыбке Любви, сменились чем-то другим, чем-то сжигающим.

Это была не игра, не совсем… Было очевидно, _почему_ он это делал… Но насколько подлинна другая его личность, более невинная, настолько же подлинна и эта. И сейчас она — его оружие.

И, о боже, какое же это оружие.

— Я не думаю… — начал было Виктор и сразу замолчал: он моментально перестал осознавать происходящее, когда Любовь наклонился ещё ближе, смотря на него сквозь свои тёмные ресницы.

— Ты не впустишь меня, дорогой?

Рука Любви опустилась на грудь Виктора, и у того перехватило дыхание. Зрачки в распахнутых глазах расширились, будто бы стараясь увидеть перед собой как можно больше, пока где-то внутри Никифорова разрасталось всё сильнее отвращение.

— Все хорошо, — медленно и легко продолжил Любовь, словно не заметив никаких изменений в выражении лица Виктора. — Мы могли бы вместе выйти на улицу? Может, погулять по лесу, или даже повидать мир вместе.

Рука на груди Виктора опустилась ниже, заставляя того вздрогнуть. Он перехватил запястье, прерывая контакт.  
— Не надо.

— Виктор? — прошептал Любовь, удивленно смотря на сжатые вокруг его запястья пальцы. И тот был готов утонуть в этом шепоте, отдаться ему, растаять, не думать ни о чем больше.

Пока всё его нутро кричало и корчилось от неприятия происходящего.

Виктор сделал глубокий вдох и опустил голову, прикрывая глаза. Локоны его светлых длинных волос тенью упали на лицо.

— Не делай так, — едва слышно, будто бы умоляя, произнёс он, — Никогда больше не делай.

Молчание длилось слишком долго, настолько долго, что тишина начала давить на Виктора. На секунду он задумался над тем, что прямо сейчас Любовь снова начнет копаться в его голове, перелистывая воспоминания, — _не эти, пожалуйста, только не эти_  — но ничего не произошло. Пока его гость не заговорил снова.

— Я не понимаю, — не скрывал своего искреннего удивления он. — Почему ты воюешь с самим собой?

— А почему бы тебе просто не заглянуть в мою голову, как раньше? — спросил Виктор, не в силах удержать этот вопрос при себе, хоть и боясь услышать на него ответ. К своему облегчению, когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что Любовь немного увеличил расстояние между ними, смотря себе под ноги и сменив тёплый томный взгляд на более серьёзный и хмурый.

— Я чувствую, как сильно ты не хочешь, чтобы я смотрел на тебя, так что я не буду, — отвечал он. — Но я все равно хотел бы понять. Почему ты так упорно сопротивляешься?

Виктор считал каждый свой вдох и выдох, пытаясь прийти в себя: он хотел быть уверенным, что его голос не будет дрожать, когда он заговорит.

— Если молитвы Сары — это действительно то, почему ты здесь оказался, то тебе известно всё о моей болезни.

— Болезни? — Любовь был сбит с толку, смущение отразилось на его лице, которое после осознания сказанного Виктором сменилось ужасом. — Ох-х, я и подумать не мог…

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — прервал Никифоров, наконец расслабляя свои пальцы, выпуская запястье Любви из захвата. Виктор сделал шаг назад, чувствуя ногами край черной бездны, которой он с трудом избежал, прилагая неимоверные усилия. Он не был уверен, что сможет пережить это снова. — Я уже все знаю. Это неправильно, и я пытаюсь все исправить, но…

— Прекрати! — Виктор нерешительно замолчал, смотря на Любовь, замечая на его лице лишь грусть и злость, будто бы ведущих непрерывную войну. — С тобой все в порядке, Виктор.

Кажется, что проходит вечность, а Виктор всё стоял и смотрел.

Вероятно, он просто ослышался.

— Что?

Любовь вздохнул, так глубоко и утомленно, что на мгновение он стал выглядеть гораздо старше, и стало видно весь груз прожитых лет в его глазах, которые, — и Виктор осознает это впервые за все время — вероятно, видели так много.

— Пойдем, — с печальной улыбкой произнес Любовь. — Я все тебе объясню.


End file.
